What I Want to Be
by writers-dream93
Summary: After Randy got Stacy pregnant, he gets the baby since she said she doesn’t want their child. Can Randy do a great job as a single parent? Will there be anyone to help him?
1. Nikki

**What I Want to Be**

**Summary: After Randy got Stacy pregnant, he gets the baby since she said she doesn't want their child. Can Randy do a great job as a single parent? Will there be anyone to help him?**

**Characters: Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Amy Dumas, Adam Copeland, ****Trish Stratigias/John Cena, Lisa Marie Varon, Dave Bautista, Stephanie McMahon/Paul Levesque, Dawn Marie Psaltis, Chris Irvine and many more**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone that you recognize**

**Author's notes: This is an A/U story! I hope you like it. Please leave a review!**

**Chapter One: Nikki**

**xoxoxo**

Randy Orton scrambled out of his bed once the too familiar sound reached his ears. "Hey, honey… What's wrong?" He said as he took his eleven month old daughter in his arms. "Daddy's here."

Being a single father wasn't easy. He experienced so much pain and sufferings. What was a man to do when the woman he loved didn't want their child? That was one of the biggest problems he had to face. He loved her so much and it hurt him when she said that she didn't want their baby and wanted to have an abortion.

_Flashback_

"Baby, please… Just relax for a moment." Randy begged as he entered the bedroom. "Let's not make any stupid decisions."

"You wanna talk about stupid things?" Stacy Keibler glared at him. "We weren't careful and that was so stupid of us. The consequence? I'm pregnant."

Confusion crossed his face. "You said you want to have kids with me one day… Well, wish granted! We're gonna have a baby!"

"I know how much you want to have kids but I'm not yet ready, Randy." She frowned. "There are so many things I want to do before I settle down and have a family. I didn't expect to have a baby this early."

The tattooed man ran a hand through his hair as he looked at his girlfriend, who was sitting on the bed. "Neither of us expected this, Stace, but there's nothing we can do about it. You're already pregnant with the baby."

"Abortion."

His blue eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Abortion?!" He repeated. "You can't be serious! That's _our_ child you're carrying!"

"I told you I'm not ready! This isn't easy for me, you know!" The blonde woman yelled back. "I still have so many plans in life… It's not that I don't want to have a family with you…"

"Apparently, the baby and I aren't part of your plans." He growled. "I can't believe this… I can't believe what I just heard from you."

Stacy looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, Randy…You know I love you but I really can't do this… I'm not ready. I hope you understand."

"That's exactly the problem. I can't understand and I don't think I will."

_End of Flashback_

Then, he broke up with her before he walked out. He didn't talk to her for how many days after that. The brown haired man couldn't believe all those were happening to him. It hurt him knowing that the woman he loved didn't want their child. When he heard that Stacy really wanted to have an abortion already, Randy decided to make the first move and negotiate with her. It didn't start out well at first, which he already expected, but at the end, Stacy did agree to have the child but Randy would have it after she gave birth.

_And here I am after all those hardships…_ Randy thought as he cradled her daughter in his arms. He named his daughter Alice Nicole Orton when she was born. She was definitely his little angel. Nikki looked a lot like Stacy except for her soft brown hair and her beautiful blue orbs. Stacy gave Nikki to Randy after she gave birth as agreed to. It disappointed him seeing his former girlfriend not having any second thoughts about continuing life without her own daughter.

"Where's the birthday girl?" A very familiar voice snapped Randy out of his thoughts. "Where's little Nikki?"

He grinned as Amy Dumas joined him inside the bedroom. "Her birthday's still next week, you know."

"I know." Of course she knew. Among all his friends, she was the one who helped him the most. She was there for him from the start and she assisted him as much as she could. "But still… Nic's turning one already! It's normal for me to be excited!"

"My very cute goddaughter, your very, very handsome godfather is here!" John Cena walked into the room with a huge teddy bear in his arm.

Paul Levesque snorted as he followed the shorter man. "Handsome my ass…" He turned his attention to the baby and smiled. "Hey, little angel! Uncle Paul is here."

Blue eyes rolled. "You just can't accept that I look better than you."

"Will you two shut up?" Amy mock glared at them. "Nikki doesn't like too much noise."

"Sorry." The two mumbled.

A pregnant Trish Stratigias-Cena appeared with another huge teddy bear in her arms. "You two should do something else aside from acting like kids."

"You can't expect anything less when they act that way." Chris Irvine smirked.

"Look who's talking." Dawn Marie Psaltis smiled innocently when the blonde Canadian glared at her. "Jerky, we all know that you can get more immature than the both of them."

Dave Bautista shook his head. "Or when you three are put together, it spells disaster."

Randy arched an eyebrow. "So, everyone's here?" He sighed. "If I remember it correctly, I only asked Ames to go here…"

"As you can see." Stephanie McMahon-Levesque replied as she and Lisa Marie Varon finally entered the room. "As for the second part of what you said? Ask Dawn."

The brunette smiled innocently once more. "I overheard you ask Amy to go here and help you with the preparations for Nic's birthday so I thought of telling everyone else so that we can all help you."

He raised his eyebrows. "I hope everything will go well today…" He muttered under his breath.

Everyone fell silent when Nikki began to gurgle, laugh and clap her hands. She looked at each of them before her baby blue eyes settled on her father. "We're all here." Amy gently touched the tip of Nikki's nose with her finger.

"Look, we bought teddy bears for you." John took the bear Trish was holding and placed it on the bed together with the other one.

"You guys are spoiling her so much." Randy pointed out while watching his daughter. Nikki had a huge smile on her face.

Paul rolled his eyes at him. "You're as guilty as we are, Orton."

**xoxoxo**

"It's your daughter's birthday next week."

A shaky sigh escaped Stacy's lips. "Next week is a busy week for me. You should know that of all people."

" Please do not talk about work even for just a minute or two. You should at least show that you remember it's her birthday."

"Adam Joseph." The leggy blonde frowned. "We are not having this conversation. It's pretty useless at this point and time."

Adam Copeland sat down on a chair near her table. "Yes, we are. I'm flying back to America for her birthday and I think you should do the same. She's your daughter, Stace. You should at least attend her first birthday."

"You can say whatever you want but I'm not going anywhere." Her tone sounded firm... or at least she tried to. "Besides, I don't think Randy would want me there."

He ran a hand down his face. "You can say whatever you what but I know deep down, you still miss Nicole and Randy. Don't you think this is the right time to fix all your mistakes and give Nicole a chance to have a whole family?"

Stacy watched as the blonde Canadian left her Barcelona apartment. _This can't be happening…__ Should I follow Adam or should I just leave my past behind like what I've been doing?_

**xoxoxo**

**So, what do you think? Please leave a review!**


	2. Different Meanings

**What I Want to Be**

**Summary: After Randy got Stacy pregnant, he gets the baby since she said she doesn't want their child. Can Randy do a great job as a single parent? Will there be anyone to help him?**

**Characters: Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Amy Dumas, Adam Copeland, Trish Stratigias/John Cena, Lisa Marie Varon, Dave Bautista, Stephanie McMahon/Paul Levesque, Dawn Marie Psaltis, Chris Irvine and many more**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone that you recognize. I only own Nikki**

**Author's notes: This is an A/U story! I hope you like it. Please leave a review!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter. I love you all! You rock!**

**Chapter Two: Different Meanings**

**xoxoxo**

"Chris!" Stephanie yelled as she moved out of the way before she could get hit. "Watch where you're going!"

The blonde man smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that. I can't see with all these balloons I'm carrying."

It was a busy day indeed. After all, it was Nikki's first birthday party. The party was going to be held in the garden of Randy's home and the entire gang was over to help him and his family to fix the party. Nathan Orton, the brown haired man's younger brother, was in the airport to wait for Adam's arrival. Bob Orton, Randy's father, Chris, Dawn, Stephanie, John, Dave and Paul were all currently in the garden to prepare the place. Elaine and Becky Orton, Randy's mother and sister respectively, Trish and Lisa were in the kitchen, helping the caterers to the best of their abilities. Randy and Amy were busy taking care of the birthday girl. It was going to be a very special – yet chaotic – day.

"Cena!" This time it was Dave who yelled. "If you don't tie those balloons a little tighter? They would all fly away."

"I'm working on it." Blue eyes rolled.

Trish shook her head as they watched from the kitchen. "Next time we won't make them work together."

"Definitely." Becky agreed with a chuckle. "They're so damn noisy."

"I hope they'd be able to fix the garden properly with all the chaos they're creating." Elaine said with all seriousness. "The last thing I want is anything to go wrong in the party of my super cute granddaughter."

Randy walked into the kitchen before any of them could reply. "How are things going here?"

Lisa gestured to their friends outside. "See for yourself."

"That doesn't look too good." He groaned as he watched them. "Do you think they'd get it fixed in time?"

Becky nodded. "Yeah, they will. Dawn and Stephanie are there to watch over and knowing those two, they'd do _anything_ to have everything perfect."

"How's Nikki?" The raven haired woman arched an eyebrow at him.

"Ames is giving her a bath when I went down." He answered. "Now I shall go back upstairs." The brown haired man left the kitchen soon after the words came out of his mouth and dashed upstairs to help the redhead.

**xoxoxo**

"I'm happy you can make it." Nathan grinned. "I'm sure Randy is too."

Adam patted his shoulder. "I'm glad I can make it. Is everyone there already?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "We're just waiting for you."

"Don't tell me Chris, John, Dave and Paul are working together on the same thing…" The blonde man raised his eyebrows at him. "Aren't they?"

Nathan made a face. "They are. I'm actually wondering if we're gonna walk into any disaster when we get there."

He shook his head. "I don't like the sound of that…"

The two men chuckled as they went to get Adam's things. They walked into the parking lot in silence though Nathan had been wanting to ask one question the entire time.

"Does Stacy even remember?"

The Canadian obviously understood what he meant. "She does. I actually asked her to come with me."

Nathan paused in front of his car and arched an eyebrow at his friend. "You did? What did she say?"

"Same old shitty excuse. She's busy and all that." He ran a hand through his hair. "I know she thinks that things would get more complicated if she goes."

The younger Orton paused thoughtfully. "She's right." Nathan spoke after a moment as he opened the trunk so that Adam could put his things inside. They entered the car in silence and they drove off back to Randy's house.

**xoxoxo**

"How's my little princess?" Randy asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"She's done with her bath." The redheaded woman replied.

He arched an eyebrow as he looked at the scene in front of him. His daughter was on the bed with a bath robe covering her body while Amy was standing near Randy's table, staring at Nikki's dresses that were scattered on the bed. "Anything wrong?"

"I don't know what dress Nikki should wear…" Amy bit her lower lip. "Suggestions, please?"

Randy chuckled as he walked closer and looked at the dresses. "I think I like this one." He held up a blue dress with a black ribbon. "It matches her eyes."

Amy nodded in agreement and picked up the other dresses in her arms. "Sounds perfect."

"Thank you so much, Ames… for everything." Blue orbs locked with her hazel ones. "You were there for me and Nikki ever since day one."

She smiled. "That's what friends are for."

The tattooed man sat on the bed and lifted Nikki in his arms so that she was standing up. "It's time to dress up, Nic." Nikki laughed, as if she understood a word her father had said.

"Your daddy chose a really nice dress for you." Amy joined the two.

Randy and Amy helped each other to dress Nikki up. They actually had fun doing it; laughing most of the time. Neither of them noticed Trish watching them silently outside. _They look like a perfect, happy family._ The petite blonde thought to herself with a smile.

**xoxoxo**

Once everything was read and the other guests arrived, Nikki's birthday party began. Chris was the self-proclaimed emcee for the special gathering. Considering all the chaos that happened during the preparations, the gang was able to put everything together perfectly. Nathan and Adam were even able to help everyone out once they arrived from the airport.

Chris brought the microphone to his lips "Ladies, gentlemen and little kids… I present to you Alice Nicole Orton!"

The guests applauded and cheered as they waited for the birthday girl. Randy stepped out into the garden with Nikki in his arms. Amy followed close behind them with a huge smile on her face. He stood behind her birthday cake while everyone sang happy birthday for Nikki.

"Help her blow the cake, Randy." Dawn reminded him.

He nodded as he leaned towards the cake so that he could help his daughter blow her candle. "Happy birthday, Nikki!" Paul, who was carrying his daughter in his arms, said loudly once the candle was blown. Earlier, he was able to pick his daughter, Aurora Rose, up from Vince and Linda McMahon's home so that she could go to the party.

Everyone began eating soon after. Kids played and ran around the garden. A smile made its way to Randy's handsome face. Everything was going on perfectly. "Hey, what are you doing just standing there?" Amy approached him. "Go and talk to your guests."

"What are you gonna do?" He asked when she made a move to leave.

She gestured towards the table where Trish, John and the rest sat. "Sitting down."

"C'mon." Randy wrapped his free arm around her in a friendly manner. "Come with me."

Amy rolled her eyes but she went with him nonetheless as he went around and talked to the guests. The party was going very well and she was very happy about it. She was very happy for Nikki and Randy most of all. _They deserve to be happy. _

**xoxoxo**

_You're so stupid, Stace. You're so, so stupid._ The blonde woman scolded herself mentally. _Why are you even here?_

Stacy watched the party silently behind the wall that separated the living room from the garden. Fortunately for her, no one had noticed her presence so far. She watched as Randy and Amy mingled with the guests. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she didn't like it.

She didn't like it at all.

**xoxoxo**

**So, what do you think? Please leave a review!**

**Author has messages for:**

**RKOandLEGS****: I'm very happy that you love it. Thanks for the review! )**

**TheLegendKiller28: Thank you so much for the review! )**

**Devi1's Ange1: I'm happy that you found this story awesome. Please don't hate Stacy Keibler. This is just a fictional story after all. Thank you very much for the review! )**

**sabby56: Thank you so much for the review!**

**DUMMER512: I'm happy you like the story! Thank you so much for the review!**

**xxxxcrazychickxxxx****I'm very happy that you love the first chapter. I hope you like this one! Thank you very much for the review! D**

**SuspiciousInitials****: I'm very happy that you love the story. Randy as a father is really cute to imagine ) Thank you so much for the review!**

**Jillianna****: I'm very happy you like it! Thanks for the review! )**

**foreverafan15: I'm very happy that you like the story and thanks for the review! )**

**gurl42069: Let's just wait and see what happens… Thanks for the review! ) **


	3. If Only They Knew

**What I Want to Be**

**Summary: After Randy got Stacy pregnant, he gets the baby since she said she doesn't want their child. Can Randy do a great job as a single parent? Will there be anyone to help him?**

**Characters: Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Amy Dumas, Adam Copeland, Trish Stratigias/John Cena, Lisa Marie Varon, Dave Bautista, Stephanie McMahon/Paul Levesque, Dawn Marie Psaltis, Chris Irvine and many more**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone that you recognize. I only own Nikki**

**Author's notes: This is an A/U story! I hope you like it. Please leave a review!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter. I love you all! You rock!**

**Chapter Three: If Only They Knew**

**xoxoxo**

_I better leave before something I'll regret happens. I shouldn't be here at the first place._ Stacy sighed softly. She turned around, suddenly finding herself face to face with John Cena. Her eyes widened in shock and so did John's blue ones. He couldn't believe that she was there in the party. "S-Stace…?" Shock colored his tone as he spoke. "What are ya doing here?"

"I have to go." She shouldered her purse and began to walk.

He gripped her elbow gently before she could get pass him. Stacy looked around, praying that no one was watching them. "Why won't ya show yourself to Randy an' everyone else? Nikki is your daughter."

"I don't care what you say, Cena. I'm leaving." Stacy glared at him. "And you should shut your mouth about this. I don't want Randy to find out I was here."

John just stayed silent as she freed her elbow from his grasp and walked away hurriedly. He was thinking of possible reasons why she was there in Nikki's party to begin with. _But she's right. Randy doesn't need to be troubled and confused again. I don't want to make his life complicated again by tellin' him about this._

"Sweetie?" Trish looked at him curiously as she stepped into the living room. "What are you doing here?"

"N-Nothing." He answered with a smile.

The pregnant blonde frowned a touch, studying the expression on her husband's face. "Are you okay? Did something happen?"

He shook his head as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I'm fine. Don't worry about it. C'mon… Let's go back."

Trish nodded, deciding to let it go for now as they went back to the party. Nikki was playing with Aurora and the other kids and she looked like she was having so much fun. Randy looked like he was having a lot of fun himself and he was very happy to see his daughter happy. _I'll keep my mouth shut. It's the right thing to do._ John thought as he settled on the chair beside Trish. _I'll shut my mouth so that Randy could stay happy._

**xoxoxo**



"Damn it." Stacy muttered as she grabbed her bags out of the trunk of the cab. "This is one huge mistake."

The leggy blonde rushed into the airport. She needed to get out of that place as soon as possible. She hoped and prayed that no one would see her but that didn't happen. Of all people who could see her, it was John Cena… Randy's best friend. Knowing that the John had a big mouth, it made her worried if he would say anything to anyone.

**xoxoxo**

Randy smiled widely as he watched his daughter look at the many gifts scattered around her. "Do you like your gifts, Nic?"

Nikki clapped and smiled as if she was answering. Dawn walked into the bedroom followed by the rest of the gang and the Orton family. "I want more pictures." She gestured to the camera in her hand. "I suggest you move out of the way so I can take a picture of her with her gifts."

"Go ahead." He rolled his eyes but moved nonetheless.

"Little princess, smile at the camera." The brunette lifted the camera so it was right in front of her eyes. The little Orton obediently followed and Dawn was able to take the shot.

Nathan frowned. "Remove the flash, Dawn. Nikki doesn't like it."

"Oops… Sorry." Dawn smiled apologetically. "Randy? I want a picture of you with Nic."

Dave and Paul removed the gifts from the bed and transferred them on the floor. Randy joined his daughter on the bed and another picture was taken. Dawn continued with her picture-taking agenda, giving new instructions after every photo she took. The next picture was with Elaine, Nathan, Bob and Becky. This was followed by a picture with the godparents, Amy and John. The fifth picture was with the entire gang and the sixth was with everyone present in the room.

"I want one more." Dawn announced. "Ames? Randy? Why won't you two join her on the bed?"

Amy arched an eyebrow at her but when she saw that her brunette friend didn't look like she was scheming again or anything of that nature; she sighed and joined the proud father on the bed. It was when Dawn was about to take the picture did she notice the same thing Trish had noticed earlier that day. As she looked at Randy, Amy and Nikki smile through the camera lens, she noticed that they looked like one happy family.

"Dawn Marie…" The redhead hissed but her smile stayed in place. "What the hell is taking you so long?"

Trish gently elbowed her in the ribs when everyone noticed that she wasn't paying attention. "Dawn!"

"Oh." She slightly jumped. "On the count of three… 1… 2… 3."

Randy sighed once the picture was taken. "That took some time."

"Are you okay?" Trish asked the brunette, soon realizing it was the second time she asked the same question that day.

"I'm more than fine." Dawn grinned widely. "I'll tell you something later and it's something I'm sure you won't disagree with." She added with a wink.



Amy eyed her friends warily as she stood near the door with Chris. "Why do I have a feeling that what they're talking about has something to do with me… Again."

"Honestly, Ames." He chuckled softly. "You should get used to that by now."

The redhead snorted softly. "Apparently, I'm not used to it and I don't think I will… Everytime they start scheming, they always catch me by surprise."

"But you know everytime they do that to you – especially when it concerns your love life – they only want to see you happy, right?" The Canadian wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a friendly way. "It's not really so bad when you think about their intention."

She nodded slowly. "You're right…" Then, she arched an eyebrow. "You know, it surprises me that I'm actually talking to you about this. Usually, you help them out with their plans."

"Most of the time I just help them because I'm _forced_ to." Chris laughed. "I'm neutral about this issue, really."

Amy laughed along with him. "You're the best, Jerky."

"I know." He smirked.

**xoxoxo**

"Hello?"

"Remind me never to listen to your advice again…"

Adam blinked, transferring his phone to the other ear. The blonde man was standing outside of Randy's room. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you when you get back." Stacy muttered from the other end of the line.

He didn't have a chance to say anything in reply when he realized that she hung up on him. _What the hell happened this time?_

**xoxoxo**

Back inside the bedroom, Randy, Elaine and Bob were helping Nikki open her gifts. Most of the gifts she received were toys – like what everyone expected – but she also got clothes and other things. Dawn was still busy taking pictures while everyone else watched. Randy's said turned towards the direction of the door when Adam came back inside. "Something wrong?" He asked, noticing the uneasiness on the man's face.

He shook his head. "Nothing."

Randy turned his attention back to his daughter but he heard Chris, who was sitting on the sofa in the other end of the room, call Amy's name. "What?" The redhead, who was standing near the bed, answered. The brown haired man began fixing the gifts that Nikki had already opened so that it wouldn't be obvious that he was listening.

"You wanna hang out tomorrow?" The blonde Canadian grinned. "That's if you're not busy or anything."



Amy smiled. "Sure."

Randy couldn't find the words to explain what he felt after that. He didn't pay attention to the rest of their conversation anymore because he suddenly felt angry and did his best to hide it. _Why am I feeling this way? What's wrong with me? _Blue orbs widened as he slowly realized what was happening to him.

_Am I getting… Jealous?_

**xoxoxo**

**So, what do you think? Please leave a review!**

**Author has a message for:**

**Inday: Thank you very much for the review!**

**SunnyLee: I'm very happy that you love the story. About Amy and Randy's situation… Let's just wait and see. :) Thank you very much for the review!**

**DUMMER512: Thank you very much for the review!**

**xxxxcrazychickxxxx: Thank you very much for the review! :D**

**foreverafan15: Let's wait and see if the others would find out about Stacy being at the party. I assure you, a lot of surprises will take place. :) Thank you very much for the review!**

**sabby56: About Stacy and Randy making up… You have to keep reading the succeeding chapters ;) Thank you very much for the review!**

**sapphiresecrets: I'm very happy that you love this story… And yes, Randy is gonna be paired up with somebody. It's just the matter of who :) Thank you very much for the review!**

**gurl42069: Thank you very much for the review!**

**You guys rock!  
**

**If you people have any suggestions, feel free to include them in your reviews :D**

**Until the next time!  
**

**Bella :P**


	4. Upset

**What I Want to Be**

**Summary: After Randy got Stacy pregnant, he gets the baby since she said she doesn't want their child. Can Randy do a great job as a single parent? Will there be anyone to help him?**

**Characters: Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Amy Dumas, Adam Copeland, Trish Stratigias/John Cena, Lisa Marie Varon, Dave Bautista, Stephanie McMahon/Paul Levesque, Dawn Marie Psaltis, Chris Irvine and many more**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone that you recognize. I only own Nikki**

**Author's notes: This is an A/U story! I hope you like it. Please leave a review!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter. I love you all! You rock!**

**Chapter Four: Upset**

**xoxoxo**

Randy frowned as he watched his daughter sleep peacefully. He was in a bad mood that day and he knew that he had no right to be. That day was also the same day that Chris and Amy were hanging out with each other. _You shouldn't be troubled about them hanging out together, you loser._ He mentally scolded himself. _You shouldn't even be feeling this way to begin with! You have no right to get… Jealous or whatever it is that you're feeling. Why are you even feeling this way?_ The brown haired man pushed his thoughts to the back of his mind when he heard the sound of the doorbell. A part of him hoped that it was Amy standing outside as he went downstairs to answer the door.

"Ames?" He swung the door open.

Trish arched an eyebrow at him as she stepped inside the house. "The last time I checked? I'm blonde and pregnant… And my name is Trish."

"Sorry about that." Randy mumbled in apology.

"I thought you knew that she's with Chris right now?" She asked as she stepped inside the house.

"I forgot about it." His shoulders lifted in a slight shrug, closing the door behind him. "So, what brings you here?"

The petite blonde waited until he had closed the door before she replied. "Ames actually asked me to come and check on you guys." She replied, lifting the grocery bags in her arms. Randy gave her a small smile before he assisted her with the food she was carrying. The pair then silently headed for the kitchen.

"How's Nikki?" Trish broke the silence once they entered the kitchen.

"She's doing well." He replied but he didn't take his attention off of the groceries. "She's asleep right now."

She couldn't help but arching an eyebrow at him for the second time since she arrived. "Randall, are you okay?"

Randy rolled his eyes before he looked at her. "Of course, Trish. I'm perfectly fine."

Trish snorted. "Then why am I getting a feeling that you're hiding something from me?"



"I don't know with you."

The blonde woman studied him for a moment before a thought finally entered his mind, causing a smirk to grace her lovely face. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

He nearly dropped the canned beans he was holding. "Jealous?" He said incredulously, hoping it looked natural. "What made you say that?"

"Oh, stop denying it, Orton. I can see it clear as day." Hazel eyes rolled. "You're jealous of Chris."

"Trish…" He let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know what you're talking about and I don't know where you're going with this."

She sat on the chair near the counter. "I've known you very well, Randy." Her shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with being jealous. You're really close to Ames so it won't be a surprise if you like her."

Randy was spared from making any replies about what she said when they both heard Nikki cry from upstairs. "I better go and check on my daughter." He said, not waiting for her to say anything before he left the kitchen. Trish pursed her lips as she sat there. She was more than certain that Randy was jealous.

She knew that Randy was in love with Amy. She just knew.

**xoxoxo**

"Okay, I'm here now." Adam folded his arms over his chest as he stood in Stacy's office; his gray eyes focused on the carpet beneath his feet. The leggy blonde was seated on her chair behind her table. "What is that important thing you're gonna tell me that you actually had to pull me out of my office?"

"I was there… in the party."

His head shot up and he looked at her with wide eyes. "You what?!"

"I was there in Nikki's party." She repeated, rolling her eyes at him. "I followed what you said and everything ended in a disaster." She bit her lower lip once she stopped talking.

"I didn't see you there." The blonde man mumbled as he sat on the couch.

Stacy frowned as she remembered what happened. "I was… hiding in the living room so that no one could see me but…"

"But…?" He encouraged her to continue. "What happened?"

She tapped her fingers on the table and sighed. "Cena saw me."

"Cena saw you?" Adam repeated, still clearly in surprise. "But why didn't he tell anyone?"

"It's simple… I told him not to." Stacy said with all seriousness. "And I want you to the same. Don't tell anyone – especially Randy – that I was there. If you want everything to remain peaceful, I suggest you keep what I told you to yourself."



He fell silent for a moment, thinking about what she said. "Fine." He said although secretly, he still wanted to tell someone in the gang about it. Maybe doing so could help fix the problems she and Randy had. He didn't know.

**xoxoxo**

"Jerky!" Amy squealed, not being able to control her laughter as she held onto the railings. The pair was currently ice skating. Earlier that day, they had lunch before they went to watch a movie. "You're such a cheater!"

"Whatever, Ames." He stuck his tongue out playfully as he went over to where she was. "I won the round fair and square."

Hazel eyes rolled good naturedly. "Last time I checked, holding on to my waist the entire time then letting go and skating as fast as you could near the finish line is considered cheating."

"No, it's not." Chris smirked. "It's called strategy."

The redhead rolled her eyes this time and laughed. "Aside from the cheating part, today was really fun."

"And the day is not yet over." He reminded her before he extended his hand towards her. "How about one more round before we get out of here?"

Amy grinned. "You still have something planned?"

Chris wiggled his eyebrows, causing her to laugh very hard again. "You could never expect anything less from me."

She tried to control her laughter and once she was able to, she placed her hand in his. Just as Chris had suggested, they skated for one last time. Even as they left the skating rink, their hands were still together. Neither of the two seemed to notice it.

**xoxoxo**

"As much as I want to keep you company longer, I need to go." Trish smiled as she and Randy stood in the front porch of his home, waiting for John to come and pick her up.

He shook his head. "I'll be fine. No worries."

It didn't take long before John Cena's familiar car parked in front of his home. "Ready to leave?" He asked, exiting the car and approaching the two.

"Yeah." Trish smiled at him before they both bade Randy goodbye. The single father watched as his best friend assisted his wife into the car. He couldn't help but imagine how it would be like if he would get married someday and finally have a complete family.

"Hey, Randy!" The pregnant blonde shouted before John could close the door, snapping the tattooed man out of his thoughts. "Don't forget about what I said earlier, okay? Think about it."

John looked at his best friend curiously as he shut the door. "What is she talking about?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's nothing important."



The older of the two men raised his eyebrows, not believing a word the other spoke. "Whatever." He shrugged before he made his way to the driver's side of the car. "We'll see you soon, man." Randy simply nodded in reply before John entered and the car sped away. A loud sigh escaped his lips as he entered his house. He knew that Trish was scheming again… and that only meant that sooner than later, Dawn and Stephanie would be part of the scheming as well.

**xoxoxo**

"The park?" Amy's hazel eyes were full of happiness and excitement as she looked around at her surroundings.

"Yeah... The park." Chris stood beside her, taking in the fresh air. "I know you like sunsets so I thought maybe we could watch one today."

She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She whispered, dropping a kiss on his cheek before she let go and sat on a nearby bench. Chris remained standing there, his hand touching the cheek she just kissed. "Chris!" She shouted from the bench. "Why are you just standing there? Sit down." She patted the empty space beside her.

The blonde man chuckled as he walked towards her. "It's boring to just sit down, you know. Besides, the sun isn't even setting yet." He pointed out the obvious. Then, he looked at her playfully. "Are you in the mood to be childish right now, madam?"

"I'm up for anything." She winked.

Chris smirked. Surprising the redhead, he tapped her head. "Tag… You're it." He said before he ran off.

Her jaw dropped a little before she shook her head. "You want to play tag?" She said loud enough for him to hear. "Very childish, Jerky. Very childish."

He arched an eyebrow as he stood under the shade of a tree. "I thought you're up for anything?"

"I didn't say I'm not, did I?" Amy grinned as she got up from the bench. "You better run as fast as you could because I know I can catch up with you."

"Keep dreaming, Ames." Chris snorted. Before he knew it, the redhead was already running towards him. That was the only thing they did for the next hour. The pair ran around the park, playing tag the entire time. They settled on the bench once more after buying two bottles of water to quench their thirst and watch the sunset. To say that they had an amazing time together was the understatement of the day.

**xoxoxo**

**So what do you think? Sorry for the very, very late update.**

**Author has messages for:**

**super G: I'm happy you like it. And I'm really sorry for the very late update. Thank you so much for the review!**

**vampirenav: Thank you so much for the review!**

**foreverafan15: We just have to wait and see. Thank you so much for the review!**

**XtreMePeroXwhygeN: I'm happy you love the story. Thank you so much for the review!**

**SunnyLee: I'm happy you love the story. Thank you so much for the review!**

**DRUMMER512: Thank you so much for the review!**

**xxxxcrazychickxxxx: Definitely jealous. Thank you so much for the review!**

**sapphiresecrets: Chris is a very charming guy. Thank you so much for the review!**

**  
You guys are great! **


	5. Decisions

**What I Want to Be**

**Summary: After Randy got Stacy pregnant, he gets the baby since she said she doesn't want their child. Can Randy do a great job as a single parent? Will there be anyone to help him?**

**Characters: Randy Orton, Stacy Keibler, Amy Dumas, Adam Copeland, Trish Stratigias/John Cena, Lisa Marie Varon, Dave Bautista, Stephanie McMahon/Paul Levesque, Dawn Marie Psaltis, Chris Irvine and many more**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone that you recognize. I only own Nikki**

**Author's notes: This is an A/U story! I hope you like it. Please leave a review!**

**Thank you to those who reviewed the previous chapter. I love you all! You rock!**

**Chapter Five: Decisions**

**xoxoxo**

"Jerky."

Chris looked up from his bag; the blonde man currently fixing his things so that he could leave the gym already. "Hey, D."

"What's up?" Dave asked him, setting his own bag down on the bench.

"There's nothing much going on lately." The blonde man replied. "I got pretty bored at home so I decided to hit the gym."

He rolled his eyes. "And what's with you and Amy? I heard from Lise took her out the other day. She said that Ames had so much fun."

"There's nothing to it. We're just two really good friends hanging out." Chris shrugged. "I miss hanging out with her so I did something about it."

"You like her, do you?"

An eyebrow arched. "What makes you say that?"

"Though I obviously look like a brute, I'm no rock. Of course, I can see it." The big man unzipped his bag took his towel out of the bag. "It's kinda obvious actually."

Chris made a face. "You're beginning to sound like you're one of the girls, you know."

Dave rolled his eyes once more. "All I'm saying is that if you really like her? Start showing her that you do." He zipped his bag and stuffed it inside the locker. "Because if you don't do something, someone might beat you."

The blonde Canadian was about to saying something else when Dave mumbled his goodbye and disappeared into the gym. Chris stood there for a moment longer, thinking about what his friend told me. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that he was talking about Randy Orton since he was obviously the closest to the redhead lately. Deciding to push everything Dave had said in the back of his mind, he slung his bag on his arm and left the gym.

**xoxoxo**

"She's really full of energy today." Amy commented as she looked at Nikki. The redhead was currently lying on Randy's bed with the one year old baby bouncing playfully on her stomach. Randy sat on the vacant space of the bed, watching them play.

"She had a lot of sleep so she's pretty hyper." He chuckled.

The redhead tucked her arms behind her head. "I really missed both of you when I went out with Chris. I got so used to visiting both of you everyday."

Randy fought the urge to smirk. Instead, he kept his attention on his daughter's toys. "Didn't you have fun with Jerky?"

"I did. I had so much fun with him." She grinned, missing the different expression that crossed his handsome face. "I realized how much I miss hanging out with him like we used to. It's really fun to be with him."

"So… Will you guys go out again soon?" He asked slowly without taking his eyes off the numerous stuffed toys on the bed.

Amy shrugged. "If he asks me again, why not?" Then, she reached out to adjust Nikki's position on her belly. "But right now, I just want to enjoy playing with this really cute princess over here."

The words she uttered caused the smile to return to the brown haired man's lips. "I'm pretty sure that she Nikki enjoys playing with you also."

She turned her head so she could look at him. "You know, Nikki would be so proud to have a father like you. Despite everything you had to go through, you still managed all for her."

"Nikki is the world to me." He gently pinched his daughter's chubby cheeks. "I would do anything for my baby."

**xoxoxo**

"Stace told me that you saw her during the birthday party." Adam sighed as he transferred his phone to his other ear. "And she's asking me to shut my mouth about it."

John nodded. "I think we should, bro."

"Why?" The blonde man frowned a touch. "Randy deserves to know that Stacy still gives a damn about her daughter. Even if she won't admit it, she still cares for the both of them."

He ran a hand down his face as he sat on the chair. "But don't ya think that telling Randall about this would complicate the situation again? Dude, we all know that he's happy with his life with his daughter an' all of us. I guess we could say the same for Stacy an' her life. Why should we mess everythin' up?"

"I hope you do know that we can't keep this from him." The blonde man sighed. "One day, he'll find out… And he won't appreciate it that we kept it from him."

"I doubt he'd care she went."

"Point." Adam conceded. "You know… I really think the time would come that Stacy would be longing for her daughter more that she could possibly bear… Not to mention Randy as well."

The younger man arched an eyebrow. "How'd ya say so?"

"Something definitely changed about her ever since Nikki's party. I just can't quite put my finger on it." He leaned against the window in his office. "No matter how hard she tries to live her life now, she knows that she still loves Randy and one way or another, she still cares for her daughter."

"We all know that he doesn't want her back." John pointed out the obvious. "Besides, it's pretty much obvious that he's already in love with Ames."

Adam nodded. "And I pray to God that Stace won't find out… She won't like that one bit."

**xoxoxo**

Stacy poured some champagne in a glass and set the bowl on the table. The image of Amy, Randy and Nikki looking like one very happy during _her_ daughter's birthday really bothered her. She hated the fact that Amy was so close to Randy. _Am I getting jealous?_ She still loved Randy. Her feelings for him never changed to begin with. But it was obvious that Randy had completely removed her from his life and possibly replaced her with her redheaded friend. She sighed as she sat on her chair and stared at the wall. From what she found out from Adam, Amy was doing a great job being the mother figure to Nikki and Randy was very happy about that fact. _There's nothing wrong about what Ames is doing, Stace. She's just being the good and reliable friend that she always is. That's really who she is. You know that._

One thing was for sure at this point for the leggy blonde.

She was beginning to regret the decision she made a long time ago.

**xoxoxo**

**So, what do you guys think? I'm really sorry if it's short. Please leave a review!**

**Author has messages for:**

**Inday: Yes, he is. Thank you so much for the review!**

**HARLEY1524: I'm happy that you love the story. Thank you so much for the review!**

**Death Called: I'm happy that you love the story and you think it's great. Thank you very much for the review!**

**xxxxcrazychickxxxx: Thank you so much for the review!**

**super G: Thank you so much for the review!**

**You guys rock!**


End file.
